The present specification discloses an image processing device capable of performing an image processing and a screen information supply server for supplying a screen information to the image processing apparatus.
It is known a service linking system including a multifunction device and a relay device. When one of plural types of services is selected by a user, the multifunction device executes various communications with the relay device to receive the selected service from a service providing device. For example, the multifunction device sequentially acquires an album owner input UI display command and an album name selection UI display command from the relay device. Accordingly, the multifunction device sequentially displays an album owner input UI and an album name selection UI. Also, the user can execute each setting related to the selected service (for example, input of the album owner name or selection of the album name) in each UI.